Jatuh Cinta Lagi
by lisyafanmati.dw
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang seorang putri Wu yang bernama Sun Shang Xiang yang tersakiti dan akhirnya menemukan cintanya dengan seorang jendral muda bernama Ling Tong


Dynasty Warrior Fanfic, Jatuh Cinta Lagi

Nah,teman-teman! Saya sekarang sudah ada lagi disini untuk kembali membuat fanfic ! Fanfic ini tidak nyata, ini hanya fiksi. Cerita kali ini mengenai cinta yang dialami kembali oleh Sun Shang Xiang ! Tapi harap, untuk 17 tahun keatas! Soalnya ada adegan porno di akhir-akhir cerita.. Nikmatilah cerita romantis dan juga sedikit porno!

Jatuh Cinta Lagi

Sun Shang Xiang, tentu saja seorang putri istana kerajaan Wu. Semua orang sudah tau dia adalah -istri Liu Bei. Inilah saat-saat paling sedih yang harus dia lewatkan.

Liu Bei datang menghampiri Shang Xiang di halaman depan Shu.

Liu Bei: "Putri, maafkan saya.. Saya dan kamu harus bercerai"

Shang Xiang sangat terkejut. Hatinya juga terasa sangat perih, hatinya hancur. Shang Xiang langsung duduk tersungkur, air matanya bercucuran. Liu Bei, kau tega melakukan ini.. kau, kau, kau keterlaluan! Apa yang bisa aku katakan lagi padanya?

Liu Bei: "Putri, bangunlah (sambil menarik Shang Xiang untuk berdiri) Aku juga sangat berat, tapi, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini.. Sun Quan dan aku sudah sepakat, sejak kejadian matinya Guan Yu, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, apalagi hubungan keluarga. Jadi, tolonglah pahami putri, aku harap, kamu bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari saya" *Liu Bei berarti cowo payah ya? Author digampar Liu Bei*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tuan Liu Bei, apakah kau akan menceraikan saya, detik ini juga?" (sedih) *Shang Xiang parah, udah tau mau dicerein, masih aja ngotot!*

Liu Bei: "Kurang lebih tuan putri *kurang lebih, kurang lebih, bilang aja bener!*. Maaf, saya harus kembali kedalam istana, putri akan diantar pengawal ke depan perbatasan" (sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sun Shang Xiang)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tuan Liu Bei! Tuan Liu Bei! Jangan pergi!"

Sun Shang Xiang berlari dan memeluk Liu Bei. Tetapi Liu Bei melepaskannya dengan lembut.

Liu Bei: "Tidak bisa putri Shang Xiang. Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi begini. Maaf"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tapi Tuan Liu Bei !"

Namun sang kaisar Shu sudah pergi kedalam istana tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Yang menggantikannya adalah 2 orang pengawal yang mengantar Sun Shang Xiang kembali ke perbatasan antara Shu dan Wu.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tidak mau! Lepaskan tangan saya pengawal!" (meronta-ronta)

Pengawal: "Maafkan saya putri, ini perintah dari kaisar"

Akhirnya putri Shang Xiang rela dibawa kembali ke perbatasan.

Setelah di perbatasan beberapa saat kemudian..

Pengawal: "Maaf tuan putri, kami hanya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai sini" *pengawal ngomongnya maaf terus yah?*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tidak apa pengawal" (masih menangis)

Pengawal: "Saya ikut berdukacita untuk kejadian yang menimpa putri"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ya"

Pengawal: "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pamit dulu"

Setelah pengawal menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Sun Shang Xiang, mereka langsung saja pergi. Sun Shang Xiang yang masih amat sedih, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke istana Wu dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya...

Pelayan: "Tuan putri Shang Xiang, ayo bangun! Sudah siang ini!" (sambil mengetuk pintu)

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sun Shang Xiang.

Da Qiao yang melihat keadaan Shang Xiang menghampiri pelayan.

Da Qiao: "Ada apa ini?"

Pelayan: "Putri Shang Xiang tidak mau bangun"

Da Qiao: "Oh, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya"

Setelah pelayan pergi, Da Qiao berteriak memanggil Shang Xiang. Dan berhasil, Sun Shang Xiang akhirnya keluar dengan mata sembab habis menangis.

Da Qiao: "Shang Xiang, ada apa? Kemarin kamu tidak apa-apa, kenapa setelah pulang dari Shu kamu jadi seperti ini? Apa tuan Liu Bei yang melakukannya, dia yang membuatmu sedih Shang Xiang?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Iya kakak ipar"

Da Qiao: "Ternyata bedebah itu! Oh, baiklah Shang Xiang, ini sudah waktunya kau meninggalkannya dan mencari kehidupanmu yang baru. Kalau begitu, ayo bersihkanlah dirimu lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Baik kakak ipar" *lesu amat sih Shang Xiang*

Sun Shang Xiang lalu membersihkan dirinya. Setelah ia cukup bersih, ia menyikat rambutnya lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Di bawah sana, sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang diantaranya adalah jendral, penasihat dan juga sang kaisar yaitu Sun Quan.

Sun Quan: "Ah Shang Xiang, kau sudah turun rupanya" (setelah melihat adiknya turun)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Iya kakak, kakak ipar Da Qiao yang menyuruhku turun setelah aku membersihkan diri"

Sun Quan: (menoleh ke arah Da Qiao) "Terima kasih kakak ipar"

Da Qiao: "Sama-sama kaisar"

Lalu mereka makan dengan lahapnya karena sajian istana sangat lezat, apalagi daging ayamnya. *author ngiler* Semua makan dengan lahapnya termasuk si pengacau yang tak lain adalah Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Tapi hanya ada 1 orang yang tidak napsu makan, yaitu Sun Shang Xiang.

Ling Tong yang melihat sang putri begitu lemas dan terlihat sangat berduka, langsung menyapanya.

Ling Tong: "Putri, kau tidak makan? Apa makanan ini tidak cukup lezat untukmu?" *tumben Ling Tong sopan? Author digampar Ling Tong*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Aku kurang nafsu makan, Gongji"

Ling Tong: "Oh begitu. Tapi saya lihat dari wajah tuan putri, tuan putri sedang sedih?" *Ling Tong perhatian nie*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Kelihatannya begitu" *kenapa sih Ling Tong nanya-nanya terus?*

Ling Tong: "Tuan putri berminat menceritakannya pada saya?"

Sun Shang Xiang: (setelah dipikir-pikir, aku juga perlu curhat nih) "Baiklah. Nanti setelah makan"

Ling Tong tersenyum kepada sang putri, sementara sang putri hanya tersenyum kecil saja balasannya. Gan Ning yang melihat kejadian ini, langsung cekakak-cekikik sendiri.

Ling Tong: "Heh landak! Kenapa kamu cekakak-cekikik sendiri? Kamu gila yah?" (kesel) *Ling Tong kembali ke jati dirinya*

Gan Ning: "Emang ga boleh gitu?" (matanya menatap Ling Tong dengan maksud tersembunyi)"

Ling Tong: "Ga boleh lah! Emang kamu cekakak-cekikik karena apa?" (ga ngerti)

Gan Ning: "Itu tuh, kamu sama putri Shang Xiang, mau ngapain coba?" (bisik-bisik ke Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: "Ga ngapa-ngapain, cuma aku nawarin aja supaya dia curhat ke aku. Dia kan lagi sedih, udahlah landak, jangan berpikiran negatif (kesel)

Gan Ning: "Curhat? Ato pacaran?" (tersenyum simpul)

Ling Tong: "Sudahlah landak! Kamu suka banget sih ikut urusan orang? Meningan kamu makan abisin sana!" (emosinya udah sampe ubun-ubun)

Gan Ning: "Huh, dasar jerapah! Ditanyain malah bentak-bentak!" (mulai emosi juga)

Ling Tong: "Siapa yang peduli sama pertanyaanmu landak?"

Gan Ning: "Ya kamu harus peduli jerapah!"

Sun Quan yang tidak suka perdebatan terus berlanjut di meja makan, langsung bertindak..

Sun Quan: "Sudahlah kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar terus! Ini tuh meja makan, buat makan, bukan buat bertengkar!" (kesel)

Gan Ning & Ling Tong: (berpandangan sesaat) " Iya kaisar"

Akhirnya, sarapan juga selesai. Para jendral dan penasihat sudah pergi. Sementara Ling Tong langsung mengajak Shang Xiang ke taman, agar Shang Xiang mau bercerita.

Di taman..

Ling Tong: (setelah duduk di kursi taman) "Baiklah tuan putri, apa yang terjadi hingga anda terlihat sedih?" *Ling Tong kembali sopan ey*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Aku diceraikan oleh Liu Bei"

Ling Tong: (terkejut) "Mana mungkin Liu Bei menceraikan anda? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai anda?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Dia tidak pernah mencintai saya, tapi saya yang mencintainya. Dia menikah dengan saya, hanya demi perjanjian perang di Chi Bi. Semua kenangan saya dan dia, semuanya hanya pura-pura belaka. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku" (mulai menangis)?"

Ling Tong: (menenangkan Shang Xiang) "Sudahlah tuan putri, jangan menangis. Lagipula tau darimana putri, kalau Liu Bei tak pernah mencintaimu?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Buktinya, setelah peperangan Yiling. Dia dengan mudah menceraikan saya. Nampaknya dia memang sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi"

Ling Tong: "Tentang perang di Yiling? Bukankah karena kaisar Sun Quan juga yang menginginkan perceraian putri? Siapa tahu Liu Bei tidak ingin menceraikan putri, namun kaisar Sun Quan memaksanya?"

Sun Shang Xiang: (berpikir sejenak) "Benar juga katamu Gongji. Lalu apa aku masih harus memperjuangkan cintaku pada Liu Bei?" (mulai bersemangat)

Ling Tong: (menepuk bahu Shang Xiang) "Tentu saja. Semangat!"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Terima kasih Gongji. Kalau begitu, aku detik ini juga akan pergi ke Shu dan minta penejelasan dari Liu Bei mengenai ini semua" (bangkit berdiri)

Setelah itu, Sun Shang Xiang langsung ke istana Shu lagi. Dengan mudah dia bisa menyelinap dan menemui Liu Bei, sang kaisar Shu.

Liu Bei: "Putri Shang Xiang, ada apa lagi kau kesini menemuiku?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan, tuanku"

Liu Bei: "Baiklah, katakanlah!"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Apakah tuan menceraikanku karena kakakku?"

Liu Bei: "Benar juga. Tapi aku sendiri juga ingin, karena kita sudah tidak mungkin bersama lagi. Setelah Wu membunuh Guan Yu di Fan Castle, tiada lagi keinginan untuk kami kembali berteman dengan Wu"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Jadi benar apa yang kupikirkan tuan? Engkau juga berminat menceraikan saya?" (sedih dengan jawaban Liu Bei)

Liu Bei: (menundukan kepala) "Iya tuan putri. Maaf. Hubungan pernikahan kita sudah selesai"

Sun Shang Xiang: (diam saja dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang cantik)

Liu Bei: "Baiklah putri, kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan. Pengawal akan mengantarkanmu kembali" (sambil berbalik pergi)

Pengawal pun mengantar Shang Xiang seperti biasa hingga perbatasan, lalu sisa perjalanan ia lewatkan sendiri kembali ke istana Wu, tanpa adanya gairah. Shang Xiang terus menangis dan menangis. Lalu setelah sampai di istana..

Xiao Qiao: "Putri, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Sun Shang Xiang: (tidak menggubris Xiao Qiao, langsung pergi ke kamarnya)

Xiao Qiao: "Putri! Tunggu!" *kenapa gw ga dianggep? Gara-gara author bikin cerita gini sih! Sialan luh author!*

Sun Shang Xiang masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Kali ini, dia benar-benar sedih. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya diketuk."

Tokk.. tokk... tokk... "Putri, kau ada didalam, ijinkanlah aku masuk putri. Ini aku Gongji"

Sun Shang Xiang membukakan pintu untuk Ling Tong. Lalu setelah Ling Tong masuk ke dalam kamar, Shang Xiang menguncinya lagi. *wah, ada apa ini? Jangan mikir ngeres!*Lalu mereka duduk di kasur Shang Xiang.

Ling Tong: "Putri sudah menanyakan pada Liu Bei?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Dan Liu Bei tidak mau kembali lagi pada saya, ternyata dia juga ingin bercerai dengan saya" (menangis)

Ling Tong: "Sudahlah putri, jangan sedih terus. Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya, kalau begitu jalanilah hidup putri seperti biasanya"

Sun Shang Xiang: (tiba-tiba berdiri) "Tidak ada lagi hidup! Tidak ada! Tidak ada Liu Bei, berarti mati! Pergi kau keluar Gongji! Aku ingin mati saja!" (sambil mengambil pisau untuk memotong buah diatas meja)

Ling Tong: (kaget dan berdiri juga) "Putri! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihat putri mati! Apalagi karena lelaki bejat itu! *lelaki bejat si Liu Bei. Author ditabok Liu Bei*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Apa pedulimu? Pergilah! Aku mau matiii!"

Ling Tong: "Jangan mati putri! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati!"

Sang putri yang sudah sangat sedih, bahkan sedihnya tingkat kaisar itu langsung menghujamkan pisau pemotong buah itu ke perutnya. Namun pisau itu gagal menembus perutnya, tapi menembus telapak tangan Ling Tong yang melindungi sang putri.

Sun Shang Xiang: "GONGJI! Kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku ingin mati! Apa pedulimu? Sekarang kau terluka, apa yang harus kulakukan" (memegang pundak Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: "Urungkanlah niatmu untuk bunuh diri, itulah yang harus kau lakukan" (sambil memegangi tangannya yang bersimbah darah)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tidak Gongji! Walaupun kau tetap melindungiku kali ini, aku akan bunuh diri lagi!" *dasar putri keras kepala*

Ling Tong: "Jangan putri! Aku tidak bisa hidup, jika kau mati! Aku mencintaimu!"

Seketika langit terasa berputar. Ling Tong telah menyampaikan perasaannya kepada sang putri. Sang putri hanya menatap mata Ling Tong dengan matanya yang sembab.

Ling Tong: "Benar putri. Sekalipun, kau ingin bunuh diri lagi, aku yang akan melindungimu. Biarlah aku mati demi dirimu, yang penting kau tetap hidup"

Sun Shang Xiang: (menjatuhkan pisau buah) "Gongji, kau? Aku.. tak menyangka. Yasudah tak peduli, lebih baik aku bawa kamu untuk diperban saja" (akhirnya sang putri melunak juga)

Ling Tong: "Tapi tuan putri, kau tidak jadi bunuh diri?" (berharap)

Sun Shang Xiang: (memaksakan senyum) " Tentu saja, tapi aku akan mencoba juga untuk membuka hatiku untukmu" *cieee..!*

Lalu Ling Tong dibawa keruang perawatan untuk diperban. Lukanya cukup dalam, berkali-kali Shang Xiang minta maaf. Tapi Ling Tong tentu tidak keberatan.

Mereka berdua pergi ke taman istana lagi. Mereka duduk berdekatan, ini sudah malam hari setelah kejadian tadi pagi di kamar Shang Xiang. Tangan Ling Tong masih terasa sakit, namun sedikit membaik.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Maafkan aku Gongji, karena aku, kau terluka"

Ling Tong: "Tidak apalah putri. Jangan minta maaf terus. Kau sudah ribuan kali bilang itu dari tadi pagi bukan?"

Sun Shang Xiang membalaskan senyumnya pada Ling Tong. "Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah"

Ling Tong: "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini pelajaran bagimu, agar jangan bunuh diri di sembarang tempat"

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengar lelucon Ling Tong itu. Lalu Shang Xiang yang sangat menyukai keindahan bulan dan bintang di malam hari, mulai bergumam pelan.

Bulan dan bintang di malam hari

Begitu terasanya indah

Bagai sinar mentari yang ada

Di malam hari

Aku bersamanya

Duduk di kursi ini

Memandangi keindahanmu

Yang indahnya tak terkira

Aku mencintai bulan

Aku mencintai bintang

Dan hayalanku terbang melayang

Tidak tahu, datang membayang

Walaupun jeruji menghalang

Aku juga mencintai dia

Ling Tong bertepuk tangan setelah Shang Xiang selesai bergumam. "Shang Xiang, apa maksudnya 'Aku mencintai dia' ?"

Sun Shang Xiang: (tertawa) "Tentu saja aku mencintai Liu Bei. Walaupun, dia menyakitiku. Tapi cukup sulit untuk melupakannya"

Ling Tong: "Oh begitu.. Aku kira, kau mencintaiku" (kecewa)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Mengenai itu? Aku harus pikir-pikir dulu" (tersenyum)

Ling Tong membalas senyuman Shang Xiang. Lalu memandangi langit yang sangat indah terhias bintang dan bulan. Begitupun sang putri yang memandangi langit. Tanpa Ling Tong sadari, tangannya berpindah ke belakang kepala Shang Xiang lalu menariknya mendekat. Ling Tong mencium Shang Xiang yang matanya sudah terpejam. Bibir mereka berpanggutan lagi, lalu akhirnya mereka berpisah setelah kehabisan nafas.

Ling Tong: (udah sadar) "Maaf putri. Bukan maksudku.."

Sun Shang Xiang: (memotong perkataan Ling Tong) "Ssstt.. Jangan begitu. Tidak apa-apa Gongji"

Ling Tong: "Terima kasih tuan putri"

Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong melihat langit lagi. Hingga akhirnya tengah malam pun datang. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya..

Sun Shang Xiang keluar kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri, seperti biasa, dia menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di ruang makan, semua orang sudah duduk kecuali Ling Tong.

Sun Shang Xiang: (bertanya pada Gan Ning) "Gongji mana?"

Gan Ning: (nyegir) "Tidak tahu"

Sun Shang Xiang bergegas pergi ke kamar Ling Tong. Ternyata pintu kamar Ling Tong masih dikunci. Sun Shang Xiang mengetuk pintunya. Tapi dari dalam tidak ada suara. Sun Shang Xiang yang semakin cemas. Memanggil pengawal terdekat untuk mendobrak pintu. Rupanya Ling Tong sedang tergolek lesu diatas ranjang.

Sun Shang Xiang datang menghampirinya. "Ada apa Gongji? Kau tidak makan? Apa kau sakit?"

Ling Tong: "Uhukk... Putri, saya tidak enak badan. kau duluan saja ke lantai bawah"

Sun Shang Xiang: (memegang tangan Ling Tong) "Tidak Gongji, aku akan membawa sarapanmu ke sini dan saya juga akan menemanimu makan"

Ling Tong: "Tidak usah repot-repot putri"

Shang Xiang turun kebawah dan memanggil sarapan Ling Tong dan sarapannya sendiri. Sun Quan sang kakak langsung bertanya pada adiknya. Tapi setelah Shang Xiang menjelaskannya, Sun Quan mengijinkannya untuk makan di kamar Ling Tong.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ini makanannya, dimakan dulu"

Ling Tong yang sedang sakit, tidak bisa makan dengan normal. Sendoknya jatuh ke lantai.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Oh, kau perlu disuapi?" (setelah melihat Ling Tong tak mampu makan sendiri)

Ling Tong: "Tidak usah tuan putri" *sok bisa luh Tong. Author digampar Ling Tong*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Sudahlah jangan canggung, kita kan sekeluarga, sekeluarga dalam istana negara Wu"

Ling Tong tidak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa mengiyakan. Shang Xiang memungut sendok yang jatuh tadi dan mengambil sendok yang baru, lalu menyuapi Ling Tong secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, nasi itu bisa juga masuk ke mulut Ling Tong. Tapi baru saja setengahnya, Ling Tong muntah-muntah.

Ling Tong: (memuntahkan nasi) "Uhukk... Ueckkk..."

Sun Shang Xiang: (sambil membersihkan baju Ling Tong dari muntahannya) "Gongji, ada apa? Apa aku salah menyuapimu?" (bingung +kecewa)

Ling Tong: "Tidak, tuan putri. Hanya saja, lambung saya kayanya sudah tidak bisa menampung makanan lagi"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tapi Gongji, kau baru makan setengahnya"

Ling Tong: "Tidak apa-apa putri. Saya sudah cukup kenyang kok"

Sun Shang Xiang: (sambil melipat kain yang digunakan untuk membersihkan muntahannya) "Tak bisa Gongji. Biar aku ambil dulu buburnya"

Sun Shang Xiang langsung keluar dari kamar Ling Tong tanpa minta persetujuan lagi dari Ling Tong. Dia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil bubur. Beberapa dayang menawarkan bantuan, tapi Shang Xiang menolaknya. Setelah mengambil bubur secukupnya, ia kembali lagi ke kamar Ling Tong.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Nah, ini Gongji buburnya. Makan dulu yah?" (sambil menyuapi Ling Tong lagi)

Ling Tong: "Terima kasih banyak tuan putri. Kau begitu perhatian pada saya" (tersenyum)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tidak apa-apa. Bicara soal penyakit, harus banyak makan biar cepat sembuh ya?"

Akhirnya setelah Ling Tong menghabiskan buburnya, dia tertidur. Sementara Sun Shang Xiang keluar dari kamar dan memanggil tabib istana untuk mengobati Ling Tong. Tabib itu masuk ke dalam kamar Ling Tong bersama Gan Ning yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang tabib keluar dari kamar Ling Tong dan menghampiri sang putri..

Sun Shang Xiang: "Bagaimana tabib, keadaan Gongji?"

Tabib: "Ya dia baik-baik saja, cuma masuk angin. Memangnya kemarin, jendral Ling Tong keluar malam-malam?"

Sun Shang Xiang jadi teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Dirinya dan Ling Tong yang duduk diam di taman memandangi bulan dan bintang yang indah.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Iya tabib, dia keluar bersama saya kemarin malam"

Tabib: (mengelus jenggot) "Pantas saja. Mungkin kemarin itu, dia kurang enak badan. Jadi langsung sakit setelah kemarin malam keluyuran"

Sun Shang Xiang hanya menganggukan kepala saja sebagai balasan. Akhirnya sang tabib pamit dan pergi. Sementara Gan Ning yang mendengar semuanya, menghina Shang Xiang dan juga bilang yang aneh-aneh padanya. Tapi Shang Xiang, tidak begitu peduli.

Pada waktu makan malam...

Xiao Qiao: "Ayo putri, kita makan malam. Ini sudah waktunya"

Sun Shang Xiang dan Xiao Qiao sedang duduk-duduk di taman. Mereka berbicara soal apa saja. Termasuk soal cowok.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Baiklah Xiao, kita sekarang ke ruang makan"

Mereka berdua bergegas keruang makan, setelah di taman tadi. Di ruang makan, mereka mendapati semua orang sudah berkumpul, termasuk Ling Tong. Sun Shang Xiang langsung duduk di sebelah Ling Tong.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Bagaimana Gongji? Kau sudah agak baikan?"

Ling Tong: "Sudah lumayan tuan putri" (tersenyum ditanyakan kabarnya)

Akhirnya mereka makan malam. Lauknya lumayan enak, semua orang makan dengan lahap. Kecuali Ling Tong yang makannya hanya sedikit saja, karena masih agak tidak enak badan. Setelah makan, semua orang menuju kamar masing-masing.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Gongji, tunggu!" (berlari menghampiri Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: (menghadap kearah Shang Xiang) "Ya, ada apa?"

Sun Shang Xiang: (memegang tangan Ling Tong) "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan"

Ling Tong: (bingung) "Kesempatan apa maksudnya?" *Ling Tong bodo pisan! Author digaplok Ling Tong*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Yah, untuk pacaran denganku"

Seketika Ling Tong merasa ini hanyalah mimpi, namun setelah mencubit tangannya sendiri, ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Ling Tong langsung memeluk sang putri dengan gembira.

Ling Tong: "Terima kasih putri, terima kasih!"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Iya, sama-sama. Kamu jangan meluk aku gitu donk, keras banget nih"

Ling Tong: (mengendurkan pelukan) "Ya, maaf tuan putri"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Jangan panggil aku putri lagi, panggil aku Shang Xiang saja. Kan kita sudah pacaran mulai detik ini" (tersenyum)

Ling Tong: "Baiklah tuan.. er, maksudnya Shang Xiang"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Nah, gitu donk. Ayo kita tidur"

Ling Tong: "Oke, tuan putri"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Jangan tuan putri! Shang Xiang aja"

Ling Tong: "Iya Shang Xiang"

Akhirnya Ling Tong pergi ke kamarnya, namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah saja. Sun Shang Xiang memeluknya dari belakang.

Ling Tong: "Ada apa ini Shang Xiang?" (terkejut)

Sun Shang Xiang: "Kamu tadi dengar saya ngomong apa? Ayo kita tidur"

Ling Tong: "Iya, sekarang aku mau tidur nih"

Sun Shang Xiang: (tersenyum jahil) "Bukan begitu, maksudku, ayo kita tidur berdua di kamarku"

Ling Tong: "Tapi, kita bukan suami istri" *Ling Tong jaim teing*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo donk! Katanya kamu mau pacaran sama saya, saya mau tau aja, kamu bisa ga melayani saya malam ini" (sambil menarik tangan Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: "Tapi, kalau diliat orang gimana? Kan ga enak Shang Xiang?"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Gapapa sayang, ga akan ada yang tau kok. Udah malam ini. Ayo buruan"

Ling Tong tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena sang putri langsung menarik tangan Ling Tong secara paksa ke kamarnya yang luas itu. Setelah masuk, sang putri langsung mengunci pintu depan kamarnya dan mencium Ling Tong dengan lama dan lembut.

Ling Tong: "Emmmhhh... Shang Xiang, jangan disini"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ya, disini, abis mau dimana?" (setelah melepas ciumannya)

Sun Shang Xiang membuka bajunya dan juga celananya, dan hanya menyisakan BH dan juga celana dalam.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ayolah Gongji, pegang ini, nanti juga akan jadi milikmu" (sambil meletakkan tangan Ling Tong di payudaranya yang masih terlapis BH)

Ling Tong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mengikuti sang putri. Awalnya dia hanya menyentuh saja, tapi kemudian meremasnya pelan-pelan.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Hemm... Enak sekali sayang, ayo donk remes lagi"

Setelah cukup lama di payudara sang putri. Ling Tong mulai napsu, dia meraba juga perut Shang Xiang yang langsing dan turun ke daerah vital yang lain, yaitu vagina.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Awww! Enak banget ini, ayo donk terus! Cepetan dikit! Ughhh... Akhh!"

Ling Tong mempercepat gelitikannya di daerah vagina. Sampai Sun Shang Xiang menjerit-jerit. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, Sun Shang Xiang orgasme juga. Lendirnya banyak juga, seketika CD sang putri dipelorotkan oleh Ling Tong dan lendirnya dihisap hingga bersih.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Enak banget nih... Mantap, ayo isep lagi payudaraku" (sambil melepas tali BH)

Ling Tong hanya menuruti kemauan sang putri, lalu dia menghisap-hisap kuat itil Shang Xiang. Secara bergantian namun pasti. Lagi-lagi Shang Xiang mengerang-erang. Akhirnya selesai juga permainan dengan itil Shang Xiang.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tadi enak sekali. Sekarang ayo buka pakaianmu, licik donk, masa aku telanjang kamu pakai baju lengkap?"

Ling Tong: "Baiklah"

Ling Tong juga membuka pakaiannya, baik celana maupun baju sesuai perintah sang putri. Setelah telanjang, sang putri yang melihat kontol Ling Tong sudah tegang itu langsung menghisapnya.

Ling Tong: "Aduhh.. Ini apa... Ugh... enak.. mmhh.." (mengerang)

Sun Shang Xiang mempercepat gerakan maju mundur di mulutnya hingga Ling Tong menjerit kecil.

Ling Tong: "Enak bangett! Shang Xiang! Gw nyampe..! akh.."

Sun Shang Xiang mempercepat terus, hingga cairan mani Ling Tong itu merembes masuk ke mulut mungil Shang Xiang. Maninya banyak sekali, sampai meleber keluar dari mulut Shang Xiang. Tetapi mani yang bisa Shang Xiang hisap, dihisapnya dan ditelan sampai bersih. Sun Shang Xiang masih menjilati kontol Ling Tong itu dengan napsu untuk membersihkannya dari cairan maninya sendiri.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Udah, ayo kita ngent*t yuk!" *Oh ya, Shang Xiang udah ga perawan soalnya uda dijebol sama Liu Bei*

Ling Tong: "Jangan Shang XIang.. kita kan belum nikah" *yang jejaka,hoy! yang jejaka! Alim pisan*

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tapi kita sudah terlanjur berhubungan intim kan?"

Ling Tong tidak bisa melawan dan mengiyakan saja. Ling Tong lalu tiduran di ranjang *maklum si Ling Tong masih belum bisa ngent*t jadi harus diajarin dulu sama Shang Xiang yang uda ahli maennya* Sementara si putri diatasnya.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ukh... enak, kontolmu..." (sambil menurunkan pantatnya)

Bless... akhirnya masuk juga seluruh kontol Ling Tong di liang kenikmatan sang putri. Shang Xiang langsung menggenjotnya naik turun dengan cepat sampai berkeringat.

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ahh! Ahh.. ukhh... akhh... ssshhh.."

Diiringi erangan-erangan, akhirnya..

Sun Shang Xiang: "Aku.. nyampeee... ughh..."

Ling Tong: "Aku juga. Cepetan putri, genjotannya makin cepet! Cepet! Akh.."

Genjotan dipercepat hingga mereka ngecret bareng. Ugh nikmatnya... hahhaaaa.. setelah ngecret bareng, mereka mengganti posisi lagi menjadi posisi lainnya. Hingga mereka berdua sudah kecapean dan juga tanpa berbusana tertidur di kasur Shang Xiang.

Keesokan paginya...

Sun Shang Xiang: "Ling Tong. Maafkan aku karena aku memaksamu melakukan itu kemarin" (malu)

Ling Tong: (memegang bahun Shang Xiang) "Tidak apa-apa Shang Xiang. Aku juga salah"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Tapi, maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku kan yang duluan"

Ling Tong: (memeluk Shang Xiang) "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku memaafkanmu"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Jadi, kita masih pacaran kan?" (tersenyum)

Ling Tong: (melepas pelukannya) "Tentu saja!" (bersorak) Sun Shang Xiang: "Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan itu lagi selama belum menikah?"

Ling Tong: "Baiklah! Aku mencintaimu Shang XIang"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Aku juga mencintaimu Gongji!"

Mereka pun berciuman lagi...

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga! Oh ya, yang diawal cerita si Ling Tong ngedukung Shang Xiang buat balikan sama Liu Bei soalnya pengen liat Shang Xiang bahagia. Tapi akhirnya gagal bukan? Oke, penutupannya! Segala tipe reviewnya akan diterima dengan lapang dada, baik komentar yang memuji ataupun mengkritik, tapi plis ~review~ ! TERIMA KASIHHH


End file.
